disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
I've Got a Dream
thumb|250pxI've Got a Dream é uma canção de destaque no filme de sucesso da Disney Enrolados. A canção foi composta por Alan Menken, enquanto as letras foram escritas por Glenn Slater. A canção foi cantada por Rapunzel (Mandy Moore), Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) e pelos Vândalos do Bar. Letra Mão de Gancho: I'm malicious, mean and scary '' My sneer could curdle dairy And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest But despite my evil look And my temper, and my hook I've always yearned to be a concert pianist ''Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? '' Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly For my killer show-tune medley Thank you! '''Cause way down deep inside '' I've got a dream. '''Chorus:' He's got a dream! '' He's got a dream! '''Gancho:' See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! '' Though I do like breaking femurs You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else I've got a dream! '''Narigudo:' I've got scars and lumps and bruises '' Plus something here that oozes And let's not even mention my complexion But despite my extra toes And my goiter, and my nose I really want to make a love connection ''Can't you see me with a special little lady '' Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter-- 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream I've got a dream! '''Chorus:' He's got a dream! Narigudo: I've got a dream! Chorus: He's got a dream! Narigudo: And I know one day romance will reign supreme! '' Though my face leaves people screaming There's a child behind it, dreaming-- Like everybody else I've got a dream '''Chorus:' Tor would like to quit and be a florist '' Gunther does interior design Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime Bruiser knits Killer sews Fang does little puppet shows '''Gancho:' And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns! Flynn: I have dreams, like you -- no, really! '' Just much less touchy-feely They mainly happen somewhere Warm and sunny On an island that I own Tanned and rested and alone Surrounded by enormous piles of money 'Rapunzel:' ''I've got a dream! Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I just want to see the floating '' Lanterns gleam! '''Chorus:' Yeahh! Rapunzel: And with every passing hour '' I'm so glad I left my tower-- Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream! '''Chorus:' She's got a dream! '' He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team...! Call us brutal-- Sick-- '''Gancho:' Sadistic--'' '''Narigudo:' And grotesquely optimistic Chorus: Cause way down deep inside '' We've got a dream! '''Gancho:' I've got a dream! Narigudo: I've got a dream! Chorus: I've got a dream! '' I've got a dream! I've got a dream! '''Rapunzel:' I've got a dream! Todos: ''Yes way down deep inside, '' I've got a dream! Yeahh! Versão brasileira {Gancho} Sou malvado e violento Meu riso é tão rosnento As minhas mãos têm marcas bem à vista Apesar de ser marmanjo Do meu jeito e do meu gancho Meu sonho sempre foi ser pianista Imagine eu no palco tocando Mozart Martelando as teclas de marfim O meu forte, na verdade É a minha habilidade Obrigado! Pois lá no fundo um sonho eu tenho, sim! {Coral} Você tem, sim! Um sonho, sim! {Gancho} Afina não sou tão rude e mau assim Eu às vezes causo dores Mas sou um dos sonhadores Como todo mundo, um sonho eu tenho, sim {Lovehorn} Tenho marcas, cicatrizes Inchaços e varizes E nem minha cara é muito boa Tenho dedos de montão Pescoço inchado e narigão E ainda assim procuro uma pessoa Imagine eu com uma linda moça Dentro de um barquinho, bem assim Apesar de desordeiro Sou amante, não guerreiro Pois, lá no fundo, tenho um sonho eu tenho sim {Lovehorn} Eu tenho, sim! {Coral} Você tem, sim! {Lovehorn} Um sonho, sim! {Coral} Um sonho, sim! {Lovehorn} E eu sei que um dia vou amar enfim Apesar da cara horrível Minha alma é sensível Como todo mundo, um sonho eu tenho, sim! {Coral} Thor quer ir embora e ser florista Gunther é um bom decorador Ulf adora mímica Os doces do Átila são um primor Um tricota, outro borda Outro faz teatro e moda {Gancho} E o Vladimir tem coleção de unicórnios {Flynn} Tenho sonhos, mas nem tanto Mais simples, por enquanto São em algum lugar ensolarado Numa ilha, no verão Bronzeado, solteirão Com pilhas de dinheiro ao meu lado {Rapunzel} Eu tenho, sim! {Coral} Você tem, sim! {Rapunzel} Um sonho, sim! {Coral} Um sonho, sim! {Rapunzel} Que as lanternas flutuantes são pra mim Quanto mais se vão as horas Mais eu gosto aqui de fora Eu sou igual, um sonho eu tenho, sim! {Coral} Você tem, sim! Um sonho, sim! Nós temos, sim! Um sonho, sim! Vejam que afinal ninguém é tão ruim Não é o fim Somos brutos Maus {Gancho} Golpistas {Lovehorn} E grotescos otimistas {Coral} Pois lá no fundo, um sonho temos, sim! {Gancho} Eu tenho, sim! {Lovehorn} Um sonho, sim! Eu tenho, sim! Um sonho, sim! Eu tenho, sim! Um sonho, sim! Pois, lá no fundo, um sonho eu tenho, sim! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Enrolados Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções em grupo